Sex, Lies, And Wolverine
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: What happens when Bella's finally had enough of Edward's crap? He dumps her and something in Bella Swan snaps. What part will a certain beloved X-Men play in her life? Will he get her to come out of that shell of hers? MATURE! FOR A DAMN GOOD REASON! One Shot Story... Will consider otherwise if enough interest is taken. Bella/Logan aka Wolverine pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex, Lies, and Wolverine**

_**HEAVY LEMONS WARNING VERY EXPLICIT IF SENSITIVE TO THIS BACK OUT NOW RATED MATURE!**_

_**ONE SHOT STORY **_

_**I do not own Marvel or Twilight. Please read and leave some love.**_

"Wait you're breaking up with me?"

He lowers his head.  
"You're just not good for me, Bella."  
"Um what?! I'm not good for you? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" She jabs her finger into his chest.

"Wasn't it you that pursued me? Wasn't it you that broke your promise?!"

"Bella please…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW YOU EDWARD CULLEN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES!"  
She shoves him back and takes off. She runs back to the house and gets into her truck. Bella takes off heading straight for Port Angela's. Bella doesn't stop until she gets there. Once she does she pulls into a bar parking lot. She reaches into her glove compartment and grabs the fake ID Jasper and Alice had given her.

She heads into the bar and plops down. Bella sits next to a man with a black Harley jacket with brown stripes around the shoulders. He's wearing black square toe Harley's, blue jeans with a western belt, a faded gray button shirt; that was opened down the chest area; and revealing a white shirt underneath. He'd a cigar in hand beer in the other.

"What will it be?"

Bella clears her throat. She looks over to the man next to her. I'll have what he's having.

"So a Bud and whiskey shot?"

"Um yeah."

The man looks towards her with a cocked brow.

"Got an ID babe?"

She nods and takes an ID from her pocket. The bartender looks to the ID then back to Bella.

"23 huh?"

"Yep."

"Shows your birthday is today."

"Yep."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing spending her birthday alone in a bar?"

"The way I see it… it's my birthday I'll do whatever the hell I want. Besides, Chuckie Cheese was closed."

The man beside her smirks, he clears his throat.

"Put it on my tab…"

Bella turns to the man. The man had mutton chops sideburns about his face his hair was feral like. The man had a certain animal like appeal to him.

"Um, I got it thank you."

He cuts the bartender a look. The bartender nods the man's way. Bella goes to hand over her money.

"Your money's no good here."

She looks to the bartender. He winks and slides over another beer.

"Seriously, I can pay."

The man and bartender ignore her. Bella sighs and takes her shot. Her entire body quivers at the taste alone. She chokes back a bit. The man beside her softly chuckles. He pats her on the back.

"Might wanna chase that with the beer lil darlin'."

She nods after she catches her breath. Bella grabs one of the beer bottles. She takes it to the label.

"Better?" The man's husky like voice carries over.

She turns back to him.

"Yep."

"What's yer name?"

"Bella."  
"The names Logan."

He offers his hand and she shakes it.

"So what's yer story?"

She looks to him confused.

"Well everyone's got one right?" He says with a shrug and turns in his stool facing her.

She watches curiously as he takes a drag off his cigar. She shrugs.

"I'm gonna need more beer for that."

He grins.

"By all means…"

She takes in a breath and downs the rest of her beer. The bartender takes the empty bottle. Logan gives him the nod and he slides another shot and beer over. Bella starts on her second one.

"You first."

He nods.

"That's fair enough."

He takes a pull from his beer.

"I'm passing through just came from Alkali Lake."

"That's in Canada right?"

"That'd be right."

"So what's in Canada?"

"Unfortunately, a fat lot of nothing." He says with disappointment.  
"Time to go looking elsewhere."

She half laughs.

"Sounds like Forks."

"Forks?"

"It's where I'm from."  
"Small town girl huh?"

"Not near as small as people assume." She says with exasperation.

He narrows his brows on this.

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yep, some crazy ass shit."

He grins as she downs her other shot. Her nose wrinkles a bit.

"You're not much of a drinker are ya?"

"Thinking about taking it up. So I suppose I better get used to it now."

"I won't lie it takes some skill."

She smiles a bit. Logan found himself drawn to her. The way she smiled caught him off-guard a bit. He clears his throat.

"Ya should smile more often. It suits ya."

She nods, but looks to the floor.

"So what ya running from?"

"I'm not even sure I'm running." She looks to be in thought.

"More like moving on."

"I hear ya. Think we've got something in common there."

"And what are you moving on from?"

He shrugs."

"Unreciprocated feelings and other jumbled messes."

"You too?"

Logan looks to her puzzled.

"Now darlin' there's no way in hell you've got unreciprocated feelings. Whoever the guy is he's gotta be dragging his tongue along…"  
She interrupts him.

"Trust me… He's not. This wouldn't be the first time either. He's…" She shakes her head and her hands ball up into fists. She starts laughing and finishes off her second beer.

"He's one of those that gives you whip lash with the games he plays. I'm fucking tired of playing. I'm fed up and done."

Logan notices the guy that enters the bar. He eyes Bella in particularly. He takes a seat at a booth in the corner. His eyes never leaving her.

"Hmm. I have one of those too."

"Really?"

"Yep, fucking annoying as hell."

Bella has a genuine laugh at this. They tip their beer bottles together at this. Bella leans back.

"I'm done being everyone's doormat. I don't want to be the good girl anymore. It sucks. It's boring. It gets me nowhere. Nowhere, but pain." She smiles and shakes her head.

She looks to Logan.

"Can I ask you something and you be perfectly honest? You know just from a guy's perspective."

"I think I can arrange that."

"Is there something wrong with me?"  
He gazes upon her in wonder.

"What do ya mean?"

She blushes a bit and drinks some more of her beer. She takes in a deep breath.

"If someone that looked like me threw themselves at you… would you turn them down."  
"Fuck no…" His eyes widen and he quickly clears his throat realizing how quickly he answered this.

Her entire face reddens.

"Sorry… What I meant is who the hell would? The guy would either have to be gay or an idiot."

Bella laughs.

"Thanks…"

"I'm serious… Are you telling me this supposed guy turned you down?"

She nods.

"Frequently."  
"Were ya dating?"

"Yep?"

"What the living hell?"

"Yep talk about fucking frustration. He made me fill like the villain trying to steal his virtue. Yet I…" She stops herself.

"You what darlin'?"

"Nothing…" She says looking slightly embarrassed.

She sighs with frustration.

"How long were you and this guy together?"

"Almost a year."

Logan damn near spits his beer out.  
"What?!"

"Yep… I'm rather PISSED to be honest. All this time I spent throwing myself at him like a pathetic idiot. He goes and fucking dumps me after promising he wouldn't pull that shit!"

The bartender and Logan look to her in disbelief.

"What an idiot!" They both chorus.

However, Logan couldn't help, but to notice the guy that came in earlier. His hands were balled up. Logan swore he had golden pupils at first, but they were black now. He eyed Bella furiously. Logan was beginning to piece it together. He nodded towards this guy curiously. The guy cut him a leering glance. Logan chuckled to himself.

"So what did this idiot look like?"

"You first… what does this girl look like?"

Logan nods.

"Hmm, she's got fiery red hair, hazel eyes, pretty much sex on legs…"

Bella smiles.

"You got it bad."

He shrugs.

"It's how it goes."  
"So what's the problem?"  
"She's engaged to someone else."

"Ah…"

"Now your turn."

Logan looks back to the man that's out of Bella's view point.

"He's got rustic dark brown hair, he's rather pale complicated. Honestly, now that I think about it he looks like a douchebag."

Logan damn near dies at the guy's reaction. Proving his theory was all to correct. It seemed the little darlin's ex was right here listening to everything she was saying. The spineless dick can't even show his face. Logan thought bitterly. He could play too though. He didn't think it was cool that this guy had just dumped her, yet here he was spying on her.

"Why don't you and I moozy on to a booth?"

She looks to Logan in wonder.

"Come on."

He grabs her beer and purposely blocks her from the idiot ex. He leads her to a booth on the opposite side away from the jackass. Logan has her slide in first. He knew how these guys usually worked. This way if he approached them he'd have to deal with him first.

Neither however, expected the next coming events. Her scent hit him dead on as he slid in closer to her. He couldn't get over how good she smelled. The urge to growl out hit him hard. So did the bulge in Logan's pants as their bodies touched against one another. He kept telling himself she was too young she was only 23.

He wasn't the only one having issues. Bella also found herself strangely attracted to the evidently older looking man. Something about him caused her a bit of a thrill. For one thing she knew it was wrong. The thoughts she was having. After all it'd only been four hours ago she was dumped. Yet, she already desired another man's company. Only she felt wrong in the sense that all she could think about was sex. The urge to act like a total slut and ask if he'd take her to a hotel hit heavily. That was so out of her realm though. She wasn't like that, but she so desired to be at this very moment. She'd grown tired of the wait. Tired of playing it safe. She'd been the good girl for so long. The one that didn't cuss, drink, or have sex. Well the sex thing wasn't by choice. Her boyfriend kept turning down her every advance.

Logan turned to her and they locked eyes for a moment. Logan couldn't believe what he was about to ask. He knew deep down he was about to get slapped. That this girl was nowhere near like that. But he was lonely and she was… he figured it was worth a shot.

"Look I've got a hotel not far from here. I'm in town for three days…" He swallows back choking on his nerves he felt rather like dick now himself.

But he couldn't help himself.

"Seems we both could use the company to be honest."  
Bella blushed a bit. Then thought of the irony of her own thoughts. She bit her lower lip in thought. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Are you asking for my company Logan?"

He grins.

"That I am Bella darlin'."

"I haven't any clothes."

He leans into her ear.

"You won't be needing them."

This odd sensation came over her the way he said this. Her breathing became unstable and her heart rate picked up on this. She wasn't used to any man being this forward with her. It stirred something within her.

Without another thought Bella nodded in agreement. They both finished their drinks. Logan paid the tap before they left. He ignored the bastard ex that sit there still as they exited the bar.

"Where's yer vehicle?" She pointed to the red truck.

Logan nodded then looked back to his bike.

"Look we'll take my bike for now. I'll return for yer truck tomorrow and bring it to the hotel."

Bella blushed again in thought. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Logan looked upon her once more.

"Ya sure about this?"

She nodded. Logan put his hand along the slope of her back and began kissing her. Her arms wrap around his neck. Logan moved his hand down along her ass.

Bella was suddenly yanked out of his hold.

"What are you doing Bella?!"

Logan sneers a soft growl escaping his mouth. Bella's jaw drops.

"Edward?!"

Logan laughs.  
"Edward? That's your name?"

He ignores Logan.

"Bella seriously, think about what you're doing! I can't even believe you're considering this!"

"What does it matter to you?!"

"I suggest you get yer hands off the lil lady or I'll jam my foot right up yer ass!"

Bella found herself rather laughing at Logan's comment. This only pissed Edward off more.

"What are you laughing about? Come on Bella this isn't you!"

Bella rolls her eyes and yanks out of Edward's hold she makes her way back towards Logan. Logan cuts Edward a shitty grin and nods.

"I think she knows what she wants."  
"No she doesn't! Bella you're clearly drunk! You're not thinking about your actions. Let me take you home now."

"Why the fuck would you care about my actions?"

"You know I do Bella!"

"Um newsflash… no I don't. You dumped me remember?"

"Yeah and just a few hours ago... Hitherto, you are about to run off with some strange man. Come on Bella can't you see he's just using you?!"

Bella grins genuinely.

"It's about fucking time!"

Edward's jaw drops in full disbelief.

"So what you just become a whore now? Is that it?"  
Logan reaches out and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"You better watch whatcha say bub! Show some respect!"

Bella screams out as Edward sends Logan flying throughout the parking lot.

"Edward! STOP IT!"

"NO! You're going with me and now! I won't let you make this mistake. Look I won't leave ok. Just forget about earlier. Let me take care of you."

He reaches out to her and Bella grits her teeth and punches him in the face. She comes to her knees as it hurts her hand.

"When will you ever learn?! You're only hurting yourself!"

Logan caught what happened. What the hell is this kid?! He dusts himself off and makes his way back over. Logan quickly blocks Edward.

"Ya alright there?" She nods rubbing her hand.

"Just what the hell are ya?!"

"Logan please he's dangerous. Let's just forget this. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess!"

Her eyes widen as Logan pops out his claws.

"He ain't dangerous darlin' I am!"  
She covers her mouth in utter shock.

"Come near her again and see what happens!"

Edward hisses out and starts towards her. Logan puts his claws up to Edward's throat.

"Let's let the lady decide. Shall we?"

Logan turns back to Bella.

"Do ya want to rekindle what you had with this one?"

She shakes her head looking Edward dead center in the eyes. Edward looks to her in disbelief.

"Bella! Please you don't mean that! You're just drunk and hurt! You love me! I'm so sorry I hurt you. Bella look… I promise… never again. I will never hurt you again! Just please come with me. We'll put all this behind us!"

He tries for her yet again.

"Alright bub you asked for it."

Edward's eyes widen as Logan sends his claws through marble of his shoulder blade.

"What the hell?" Logan utters taking notice of the guy's unusual body structure.

"That's enough Edward! Just go home!" Bella snaps.

Edward looks to her snidely.

"You just saw what he did to me right?"

"Yeah and you'll heal! NOW GO! We're through! You made the choice. I'm choosing to stick with it. So yeah we're done Edward."

She hops on Logan's bike. Logan stares Edward down.

"I'm not playing around. I'll start taking body parts!"

Edward hisses out. He looks to Bella once more.  
"You're going to regret this!"

Edward threatens and takes off. Logan turns back to see her on his bike. He nods and tucks his claws back in.

"How'd you do that?"

"Long story darlin'. Seems your little ex has a secret of his own."

She shrugs.

"He's a vampire."

Logan looks to her puzzled.

"That's no vampire. I've dealt with vampires before."

She sighs.

"He is…"  
"Hmm… Seems you and I have some things to learn about one another. First thing's first though…" He revs up the engine as he brings the bike to life.

"Hold on."

Bella rests her head against his back. Her arms are wrapped around his waist. They pull up to a hotel near the beach. He kills the engine; once he parks. He gets off the bike. Logan picks her up lifting her from the bike.

Bella felt slightly nervous about what was to come. She wasn't sure what all to expect. That and there was still something she had to confess to Logan. She wasn't sure how he'd take it. He swipes the card to the hotel and opens the door. He steps aside allowing her in first.

Logan pulls the door to and locks it. He takes off his jacket and tosses it onto the table. Bella looked around the hotel. It wasn't too bad of a place. It was done in navy blue. The curtains and comforter matched. There was one king size bed. Bella chewed on her bottom lip a bit looking around. Logan watched her curiously.

He came up behind her and took her jacket off. He put it with his.

"Ya alright there?"

She nodded. Logan moved her hair away from her neck. He kissed along it. He gently ran his hands along her arms. Bella was wearing a white blouse and skinny jeans. Logan pressed himself against her perfectly round ass. He heard her softly gasp. Her scent became even heavier. He knew she was aroused. Logan twirled her around. His deep blue eyes locked with her mocha brown eyes.

He placed his hands along her cheeks as he readily kissed her. Logan unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He then took off his undershirt. Bella swallowed back taking him in. She ran her hands along his chest. Logan closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the sensation. It'd been quite sometime since he'd had a woman's touch.

He opened his eyes though to see her entire face rosy red.

"Hey…" He cupped her chin.

"We're not about to do something you don't wanna do…" He hints.

"It's not that…"

He tilts his head with concern.

"I've never done this." She whispers.

His eyes widen. Wait?! WHAT?! SHIT! The girl's a virgin? Panic rather set into Logan. Ah, hell no… Logan sighs shaking his head.

"Look, maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Like I said back at the bar. I'm only here for three days." He does his best to direct himself.

"Ya really should be waiting for the right one…"

Bella laughs, but covers her mouth quickly.

"Sorry…" She says with a sigh.

"With all due respect. I'm fucking tired of waiting. I spent damn near a year waiting. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? To be damn near climbing the walls in lust and have no release?!"

Logan grins and rubs the back of his neck. He couldn't believe this girl.

"Actually, yeah I sure as hell do."

"I want a real man…" She hints and Logan nods.

He doesn't argue it any further. Logan takes off her blouse and throws it onto the ground along with his clothing. He unclasps her bra.

"Damn…" He emits softly.

His hands run along her perfectly shaped breast. Her nipples were already hard and begging for attention. Keeping in mind this girl was a virgin. Logan wanted to give her the full experience. He wanted to pay attention to every part of her. Take his time show her how good sex felt. Warm her up to the slight pain she'd be feeling when he took her virginity. He never would have dreamed he'd be screwing a virgin tonight. He couldn't lie even to himself though. The idea was actually a bit of a turn on.

His massive hands were braced against her back as he sucked on her breast. Something Bella had never felt before. His tongue occasionally would flicker back and forth against her nipples. She could feel his hot breath against them. Logan came back up kissing her lips once again. He then picked her up and took her to the bed. He braced himself over her with one hand against the mattress the other running along her chest and down her torso. He couldn't get over how sexy she was.

Bella continued to run her hands along his arms and chest in marvel. Logan was all muscle and all sex. Everything about him made her ache below with desire. She fought the urge to touch herself. She needed the release desperately.

Logan unfastens her pants and pulls them down gently along with her silky white bikini underwear. He couldn't help the animalistic growl that escaped his mouth as he looked upon her mound. There was one little v-shaped strip of hair. The urge to lick it came about. That's just want he did. What better way to warm up a virgin than to drive her mad with a little oral?

That and the smell was getting to him. He had to taste her. The moment his tongue touched against her pussy; her hips reacted. Logan fought to free himself as he undid his belt. His tongue continued to lap along her. Bella couldn't get over how good it felt. He literally worked below as if she were some sort of dessert. Logan stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He stroked his cock about as he pleasured Bella. After he came back up he looked to Bella.

"Don't mean to kill the mood, but I don't suppose yer on any sort of birth control."

She smiles.

"Actually, I am… It was wishful thinking."

He chuckles a bit.

"Well yer wishes are about to come true darlin'. But if it makes you feel better I have some condoms…"

Bella looked him in the eyes.

"I trust you."

"Good, to be honest I fucking hate condoms. Takes away from the full experience."

Ok that was also out of Logan's realm. He normally didn't trust women worth a damn when it came to this. However, something in him told him this wasn't the type of girl that would lie; just to have him knock her up. He also didn't peg her to be lying about her sexual experience. Besides, he was about to find out if she were a virgin for sure or not. There's no masking that one.

Logan and Bella took in a breath as he crawled over her. She could feel the heat of his body over her. His chest rubbed up against her breasts. He leaned into her ear.

"Whenever you're ready Bella darlin'."

That was another thing. He didn't EVER use their names when it was a one night stand. However, he planned to keep this one here the full three days. He wasn't lying when he said he figured they both could use the company. Logan himself had been severely sexually frustrated. He couldn't even begin to imagine what this little lady felt. Here she was a virgin and not by choice. Her boyfriend was a fucking idiot. How the hell do you pass up this chance? Logan sure as hell wasn't about to! His plan was to give Bella damn near the A through Z of sexual experiences. After three days this girl wouldn't know what hit her and she'd never look at sex the same way again.

Bella obsessively starts kissing him. He couldn't get over how good just her touching him felt. How flawless her sexy little body was.

"Logan…" She hinted almost shyly.

He felt her burying her face into the crevice of his neck. Logan wanted to distract her; with whatever he could think of from the pain she was about to feel. Bella looked down curiously. Her eyes widen at the thickness and length of his cock. A bit of fear came over her. Logan picked up on this as he looked upon her. He wanted her familiar with what was about to be inside her. He took her hand and placed it on him. She couldn't believe how warm to the touch it was. But even more so about how solid he felt in her hold. She watched as she moved her hand about him. Logan closed his eyes for a moment. He could already feel the pressure as her hand was fondling him.

His eyes shot open as he felt Bella placing him inside her. Logan watched as his cock worked its way into her slit. He fought the slur of profanities; that wanted to leave his lips as he worked himself all the way inside her. He felt that blockage hit. It was cherry busting time, but he wasn't about to be a dick about it. He came to a full stop and looked upon her.

"Ya ready?" He warned.

She took in a breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She gave the go ahead. Logan gave one good thrust waited a bit; then carefully he began to move himself about. Her tight little pussy literally coated his hard cock. She might've been a virgin. He could certainly tell and feel that. But the poor girl wasn't lying virgin or not she was fucking backed up all to hell. Through the pain she was coming against him like no tomorrow. He didn't think it possible for a freaking virgin to be so wet.

"OK…" She hinted again loosening her tight hold on him.

Logan kissed her lips on this and picked up the stride. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer anyhow. She felt entirely too good. He feels the buildup and wanted to warn her. So she wouldn't become alarmed by what she was about to feel.

"I'm about to come and hard!" He growled gripping the pillow beneath her.

Bella gasped out as she felt him shot within her. It was almost like the Jetstream of a whirlpool going off inside her. Logan didn't move right at first. He stayed put checking her over. He could smell the blood as well. Once he see's she's ok he comes to a stand.

"I'll run ya a bath… It'll help." He hints and tosses her a rag to clean up with.

Logan himself wasn't quite sure how to go about this. He was breaking his own rules. He was getting too involved in his emotions with this one. She was different somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it. Even fucking her just know didn't really feel as though he was actually FUCKING her. He figured it was because he just stole her cherry so to speak. So in some ways he had to go about it like a lover. He figured that's what had his mind all entangled. He found himself wanting to say and do things that weren't exactly Logan like.

He starts her a bath and Bella enters the bathroom. He noticed she looked a bit pale.

"Ya alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Ya sure? Ya look awfully pale there…"

"Just not a big fan of blood."

He chuckles on this. He quickly grabs her as her eyes start to roll back a bit.

"Ugh…" She groans looking embarrassed.

He wondered how the hell she handled her own periods. If she damn near fainted at the sight of blood when losing her virginity. Logan helps her into the tub. Yet again, he finds himself breaking another rule of his. He curses himself as he does it. He gets into the tub with her. He has her lean back against him. He grabs a washcloth and starts to gently wash her down stairs as she's laying back.

"Does it hurt?" He questions curiously.

"Just a bit sore." She says with a shrug.

He finds himself breaking all kinds of fucking rules tonight. What the hell is wrong with you Logan! He swallows back and kisses along her neck again. Bella softly giggled feeling him growing beneath her again. He grins shaking his head.

"Told ya it'd been awhile."

He continues to rub the washcloth against her.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

He says and tosses the cloth about the floor in the bathroom.

"How did you do that thing with your hands?"

"You mean the claws?"

She nods.

"I'm what you'd call a mutant Bella. They call me Wolverine where I'm from."

"Wolverine?" She questions.

"It's a long story and yer eyes are battin' something fierce. I think you need sleep more than story time at the moment."

Sure enough a couple more minutes pass. Bella's out cold. Logan was honestly surprised she lasted this long. She was pretty wasted when they left the bar. They both were. However, with his healing ability he was already sober by the time he was done dealing with her stupid ex. He really thought that tonight would be about him dragging her here and they'd fuck in the morning. To his surprise the night went rather perfect. Even if he was thrown off by the virgin thing.

Logan picks her up and places her on the bed. He dries her off and tucks her in. He then picks up the hotel a bit. Something else he doesn't usually do. He didn't want this girl thinking he was a total slob even if he was at times. Logan picks up her clothes and he narrows his eyes as not just one, but two ID's fall from her jeans. He picks them up and with wide eyes he looks back to the little sleeping beauty before him.

"Ah, shit…" He looks back to both ID's then back to Bella.

"23 my ass Bella darlin' you're a naughty little liar." He whispers.

He pinches the bridge of his nose in thought. Yet, he traced back and realized he never actually asked her age. He just assumed that what the bartender said was right. He was old enough to be her freaking father. Bella Swan, 19, 5.6, 110 lbs, but her birthday it really was today. Her fucking loser of a boyfriend dumped her on her birthday. Which meant Logan just slept with a 19 year old girl; she was 18 yesterday! He half laughs in misery. He clears his throat.

"Hey ya awake there?"

"Did you say something Logan?" She says tiredly.

"Are ya really just 19?"

She nods. He takes in a breath on this. Feeling like a dick, but it was true at least she was legal Still it wasn't his usual cup of tea. He thought she was older. She looked older than 19 she certainly carried herself as though she were. He had one more question that was driving him mad. He had to know.

"Are ya still in school?"

"No I graduated last year."

Thank god for small favors he thought.

"Ya should have told me ya know."

"You didn't ask. Besides, I'm just using you _Wolverine_." She taunts keeping her eyes closed, but a grin about her face.

He chuckles a bit. He couldn't argue with logic. Logan crawls into the bed next her. Bella rolls over and lies against his chest.

"Night Logan."

"Night darlin'."

* * *

Logan feels Bella's fingers running against his chest in the morning. He was wide awake downstairs ready to go. However, the little lady leaps out of bed once she opens her eyes. She looks to him and quickly yanks the covers away covering herself.

"Oh no…" She says and runs her fingers through her hair.

She tumbles off the bed and paces the hotel. Logan cocks a brow at this. He's kicked back with his hands behind his neck; in all his glory of course. Since Bella stripped him of all covers.

"No, No, No…" She says in a panic.

Don't ya even tell me you don't remember last night. Logan thinks and raises up feeling slightly panicked himself now.

"What did I do?" Bella says in terror.

"Did we?!" She says looking directly at him.

Ah, shit ya gotta be kidding me! Logan pinches the bridge of his nose. Great, I truly am I dick. I just stole some girl's virtue and now the little lady's living to regret it. He clears his throat.

"Top of the mornin' to ya."

"Did I seriously, just sleep with some guy I don't even know?"

He shrugs watching her curiously.

"This can't be happening."

She paces a bit more.

"Um look… I'm sorry little darlin' I…"  
She breaks into a smile and tosses the covers back at him.

"I'm just fucking with you…"  
She says and darts into the bathroom. Logan rears back in disbelief. He hears her washing up a bit. Bella comes out of the bathroom and plops down on the bed. Logan shakes his head.

"There ought to be punishment for the cruel little joke you pulled."

She shrugs and rolls over pulling the sheets over her.

"Ah, no ya don't."

Logan yanks the sheets back off her. He pops her on the butt.

"You obviously didn't get spanked enough as a child."  
He hears her giggling into the pillow.

"I never was spanked."

"That explains it. I suppose I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

He pops her again. Only he doesn't move his hand. He raises a brow and feels along her ass. Bella was practically humping the bed at his mere touch. He works his way down and kisses along her shoulders. He places his fingers inside her already saturated lips. She too was ready to go. He watched as he fondled her. His fingers becoming soaked. He'd wondered if she was sore.

"How's that feeling?"

She rolls over her hips arching off the bed. He grins.

"Pretty damn good." She says with that shy factor.

"Hmm."

He pulls her into his lap. Logan places himself inside her. He helps egg her on by placing his hands along her waist. He moved her about showing her what to do. He realized this was also a teaching experience. He'd have her ridding him like a damn bull by the time he was done with her. He thought the next man that comes into her life is going to be one hell of a lucky bastard. Yet, minor jealousy came over him in thought. He scolded himself. He knew better. Ya don't get attached this is about fucking nothing else. He thinks to himself sternly. When Friday comes along you'll give this girl the fucking of a lifetime. Then you both go your separate ways. Ya never see her again. The idea however, rather bothered him. This wasn't like Logan and he knew it. He was getting agitated with himself. They were using one another pure and simple there was nothing else behind this!

Her tits bounced around as she bucked her hips against him. He was rock hard and enjoying the show. Every once in a while he'd look down and watch his dick gliding in and out of her tight little package. She damn near milked him with each movement. At one point Bella's curved her back running her hands along her breast. Logan lost himself he went off like a missile inside her. He rolled her over and pinned down her wrists. He gave a couple hard thrusts inside her. He then pecked her on the lips and rolled back over. He grinned in satisfaction. He could hear her trying to catch her breath. The both of them were covered in sweat. He looked over to the time.

"Eh… I better get yer truck over here Bella darlin'."

He rises from the bed and hits the shower.

Once he comes out. He gets dressed.

"What would ya like to eat? I'll pick up something on the way."

"Are you walking?!"

He nods.

"It won't take me long." He hints with a wink.  
"Right… you're a mutant or whatever."

He chuckles a bit. He pecks her on the forehead as he places his jacket on.

"I'm not picky. I wouldn't mind a toothbrush at least." She digs into her jean pockets and tries to hand him some money. He rolls his eyes.

"I can get ya a toothbrush darlin'. I don't need yer money! Now knock it off!"

"I'll be right back. Eh… make yerself at home."

Bella laughs.

"Sure."

He nods again.

"Lock the door behind me will ya?"

Bella comes to her feet after he leaves. She locks the door and decides to take a shower. When she's done she has one of the maids give them fresh towels and bed sheets. She takes it upon herself to change everything out and tidy up a bit.

* * *

Logan makes it to her truck and takes her keys out from his pocket. Just as he's about to open her truck; a Native American man pops up from the back. He knew he smelled something, but he was confused. Logan smelt wolf big time, but it was coming of this guy. He narrowed his brows.  
"Whatcha doing in my truck?"

"You're truck! This isn't your truck buddy! It's my girl's truck!"

"Your girl's?" Logan snickers on this.

Damn Bella ya have men beating yer doors down. This one sleeping in yer truck! He thinks shaking his head.

"Yeah so back off…"  
However, the guy sniffs the air around Logan.

"You're kidding me?!" He sneers.

"Where is she?!"

Logan egotistically grins.

"Some places I'm not telling. Now get yer ass outta her truck."

He hops out, but stands before Logan menacingly.

"Who are you?!"

"The name's Logan. And you're wasting my time. I got places I gotta go."

"Well I'm Jacob and I'm not about to go anywhere; not until I know where my girl is!"

Logan rolls his eyes.

"Look kid. Yer yah pissing me off. It'd be wise if ya step away now."

The kid continues to sniff around Logan.

"I can't believe she did this! What was she thinking! And you're TOO OLD! You're just using her!"

Logan chuckles a bit shaking his head. The kid starts to tremble all over.

"You will tell me where she is! NOW!"

"Look bub. I'm not telling ya shit. That's the little lady's business. If she doesn't want to let ya know where she is; that's her right! Now back off!"

Logan shoves him back and starts to get into the truck. The guy shakes his head furiously and right before Logan's very eyes he shifts. Logan sighs as if merely annoyed.

"I knew I smelt dog."

Logan tucks the keys back into his jacket. Jacob scraps his claws into the asphalt. He eyes Logan. Logan stares him down. His claws come out and he grits his teeth. Jacob shakes his head again and takes a few steps back. He whimpers out.

"That's right bub. You're my bitch. I'm your alpha! So get lost kid!"

Jacob nods and takes off. Logan utters a slur of profanities under his breath. He then gets into the truck. He heads to a nearby store and picks up a few things for the hotel. Logan then grabs them some burgers and starts to head back.

"Dad I'll be home in a couple more days."

"Where are you Bells?"

She sighs.

"In Port Angeles at a hotel."  
"Why the hell are you in a hotel?"

"Look dad I just need some time to think things over. Like I said I'll be home in a couple days."

Logan enters the hotel and tosses down his keys. She nods towards him and he takes off his jacket.

"Are you alright Bells?"

"I'm fine dad. I just needed to get out of Forks for a bit."

"You aren't thinking about leaving me now are you?"

Bella sighs.

"No dad… But there are some things we should discuss when I get back. I mean I'm 19 now. It's time I think about what I truly want. I'm not so sure Forks is setting so well with me."

"I thought you liked it here. What about that Edward kid?"

Bella laughs.

"I'm not so sure I'm loving Forks after all dad and about Edward. Well it's just not happening. That's all said and done."

"Wait did you two break up?"

"Something like that?"

"Jesus kid. I'm sorry I had no idea."

"That's because it just happened. Believe me I'm fine. I'm not even giving the situation another thought. I just need a few days dad."

"Ok Bells. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

"Love you kiddo."  
"Love you too dad."

Logan hands her a fast food bag.

"I wasn't sure what ya like."

She looks in the bag.

"This is perfect thanks."

He nods.  
"So talking to yer old man?"

"Um yeah… Trust me not by choice." She clears her throat and looks to Logan.

"He's a cop."

Logan chokes back on his burger.

"What?!"

Bella grins.

"Yep."

"Oh this just gets better and better!" He growls into his burger.

"I met your other boyfriend by the way."

She looks to him confused.

"So a vampire and wolf?"

She wrinkles her nose.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, the little shit lost his cool. He's big… But I'm bigger." Logan says with a wink.  
"Ugh, he's not my boyfriend. He just wishes."

"Any other surprises I should know about? I'd hate for the door to be busted down. I mean besides the vampire boyfriend, the cop for a father, and a wolf with a crush?"  
Logan sips from his drink as he's kicked back at the table.

"I'm bi…" She says with a shrug.

He spits out his drink and turns to her in disbelief.

"You're too easy."

He grins.

"Yeah and so are you." He says wiggling his brows.

Logan tells her about the X-Men. He also tells her more about his history. She too tells him about the Cullen's and Quileute's. Both seemed to have rather adventurous lives. The difference however, was Logan had been around for quite some time. Logan's story was much darker and Bella thought it to be sad actually. She hadn't a clue he'd been through so much. He didn't show it. He carried himself well considering.

Bella went and brushed her teeth and hair. Logan had picked up some more feminine like products for her. She thought this was actually rather sweet. All she asked for was a toothbrush. After she used some of the products she felt much better; sexier even.

She approached Logan and sat in his lap. He ran his hands along her. She leaned into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"So what did ya do during that year of hell?" Logan hints.

She blushes in thought.

"Let's just say a lot of personal handling."  
He grins.

"Really?"

She nods against his chest.

"Hmm."

He lifts up from the chair. He carries her to the bed.

"Demonstrate…" He says with a raised brow.

"Um what?" She says with a blush and suddenly covers herself.

He nods and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I wanna see."

"But…" She says timidly.

"It's just us Bella. Yah've already seen me in all my glory. What's to hide?"

He takes off his shirt and tosses it onto the table. He keeps his jeans and boots on as he crawls over her. He leans into her ear and places her hand upon herself.

"There's no shame… I just wanna watch."

She blushes again. He moves his hand against hers. He grins as she takes over. He backs away from her and steps off the bed. He leans against the wall. He folds his arms about his chest. Logan thought he'd rip out of his pants. He wasn't sure what came over him. He's never asked a woman to do that. Something about her had him entirely to comfortable. He knew she'd do it if he asked she just needed some coaxing. His eyes widen as he witnesses her gushing across the bed sheets. He unfolds his hands and gropes himself as he continues to watch. Bella had started off with two fingers, but she now had three inside her. He could see everything going on below. Her eyes were closed and she played with her breasts off and on.

He swallowed back hard. He unfastened his pants. Bella opened her eyes and looked towards him as she heard the sound of his zipper. Her moves became even more vigorous as he began to masturbate. She'd never seen a guy do this before. Logan had his teeth gritted and he was stroking himself and hard. He locked eyes with her and made his way over. She watched as Logan closed his eyes. He moaned out and shot across her breasts.

Her mouth flew open in shock. Once he came of his high. Logan opened his eyes. He couldn't help, but to chuckle a bit at her reaction.

"Shit…" She uttered softly.

"That was like really hot!"

"See…" He says with a wink and pulls his pants back up.

He tosses her a towel.

"One of the sexiest things to a man is a woman that's in touch with her body. And you my dear are most certainly in touch with yours."

He says lying next to her. He runs his hand along her arm and kisses her shoulder.

"So what would daddy think about his little girl being shacked up as someone's little love slave."

A red hue comes about her face.

"That's about what I thought. You really are a bad girl underneath that innocent looking exterior." He leans into her ear.

"I love it."

* * *

"Logan…"

"Logan!"

"LOGAN!"

He feels someone on top of him.

"NO Logan!"

His wrists are pinned down. He opens his eyes and Bella's saddled over him with his wrists pinned down. His eyes widen as he realizes his claws were out.

"Are you ok?" She questions.

He swallows back.

"Did I hurt you?!" He jumps up quickly checking her over.

"No I'm fine."

"Jesus!" He growls and his claws retract.

"Sorry…" He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were having a nightmare. Sorry if I hurt you. I was afraid you'd cut yourself Logan." She releases her hold on him.

"You hurt me? Darlin' that's a joke in itself. It's more about me slicing and dicing you." He sighs and lays her down on the bed.

He rushes to the bathroom. Bella hears the sink running as Logan splashes himself with some cold water. She makes her way out of the bed. She comes up behind him and runs her hands along his chest. He looks into the mirror as he wipes his face off. She kisses along his back and shoulders.

"Are you sure you're ok Logan?"

"I'm fine Bella darlin' go back to bed now."

She nods and kisses his shoulder once more before she heads back to bed. He looks into the mirror again shaking his head. After he enters the room he gets into the chair and leans back closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He cocks an eye open.

"Going to sleep."

"In the chair."

"I can fall asleep damn near anywhere. Comes from my days of war."

"Well that's great and all, but you're mine for the next couple days remember."

He raises his brows on this.

"Lil' darlin' what just happened could have turned out far worse."

She shrugs.

"But it didn't; so back in the bed Logan."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes again. He folds his arms about his chest.

"It's my risk to take."

"But not mine so hush yer mouth now and go to sleep."

"Fine…" Bella makes her way out of the bed.

She crawls into his lap.

"Whattya doing?"

"Going to sleep."  
"Here?"

"Yep."

He half grins shaking his head.

"Yer a weird girl ya know that?!"

"Vampire ex, obsessed stalker that's a wolf, and I'm sleeping with a mutant… What was your first clue?"

He chuckles a bit.

"I have you know I'm quite normal. It's everyone else around me that's not Loverman."

She shrugs and wraps her arms around his neck. Logan takes in a breath and picks her up. Neither, say another word as he lays her back down in the bed. He lies next to her and wraps his arms around her.

Logan wakes to Bella humping his leg. He feels her kissing along his chest. Her bare pussy against him already waiting for release of some sort. He takes it upon himself to bend her over on the bed. Her hands clamped along the headboard. Logan waste no time diving himself into her. He cups her breasts with his hands as he slams himself inside her. Bella was already coming against him and hard. At this point Logan was fucking her and hardcore. He watched the way her ass moved about as he plunged himself within her.

"Fuck…" He groaned with sensitivity.

She was already fitted him like a glove, but even more constricted in this position. He played with her nipples as he continued fucking her. She was more vocal today as well; only adding to the stimulation.

"Logan…" He heard her utter breathlessly.

Something wild came over him he loved hearing his name coming from those sweet lips. Gently he tugged at her hair; bringing her towards him a bit. He nipped at her neck a bit. She flooded him as he did this.  
"What do you want Bella darlin'?" He moaned into her ear.

"Just keep fucking me baby."

His eyes widen and he gritted his teeth. A slight growl escaped him as she came yet again.

"Fuck there's no way I can last…" He fired his load and it was so thick when he pulled out it was dripping of his cock and out of her pussy.

He curiously rubbed his fingers along her clit where it dripped from. She moaned at just this slightest touch. With a smug grin about his face he placed a couple fingers inside. He was wondering just how long she could go. Her perfect pink little pussy saturated him repeatedly as he worked his fingers about her. In fact he grew aroused all over again with just this alone. He placed himself back inside her and started all over again.

Once they were done she stumbled out of bed. He softly laughed as she could barely walk to the bathroom. Her legs were trembling.

"You alright there?"

She gave him a thumbs up before pulling the door to.

He rolls over with a grin. He sighed in thought knowing tomorrow this would all come to an end. They'd both be going their separate ways. Logan hears the shower going and he calls to the front desk. He request more towels and fresh sheets be sent up. The room reeked of sex. He also ordered them something for delivery. Logan got dressed and stepped outside. He lit a cigar and leaned back against the pillar of the hotel. Clouds where rolling in; he could hear thunder from a distance.

Bella stepped outside in one of his shirts. He couldn't help, but to find that incredibly sexy. He looked her over and put an arm around her waist.

"Storm's blowing in."  
She nods peering over.

"I gotta get yer clothes washed for tomorrow."

He watches her face curiously he wondered what she was thinking. How she truly felt about all this. Logan never dreamed he'd feel the way he did about leaving her behind. He forced his thoughts on this away. He couldn't quite read her. She just looked out to the clouds and leaned against him. Logan clears his throat.

He puts out his cigar and puts it back into his jacket. Breaking more and more rules… He wraps his arms around her. He zealously begins to kiss her; his fingers intertwining with her hair. He takes her all in breathing her in like a drug.

Bella was trying her best to keep her emotions intact as well. It was beginning to truly hit. She kept the brave appearance for Logan's sake. They'd made a deal. They both knew what was to come tomorrow. There was no going back from this now. They both had their own lives to live.

Bella jumps a bit as the ground beneath them shakes from a bolt of lightning. Logan leads her back inside. For the first time since they've been here he cuts on the TV. The pizza arrives before long. Logan opens the mini fridge and tosses Bella a beer. She leans over the bed as she opens it.

She takes a pull from it. She smiles looking to the beer.

"I never imagined I'd be a beer drinker."

"Thought you were picking it up remember?"

"That's right… I've been slacking."

He nods and raises his beer in the air.

"Better get to crackin'."

"So where you going tomorrow?" She questions curiously.

"West Chester New York."

"Oh well you got a ways to go."

"And what about you darlin'?"

"Time to tell the ole man I'm moving on. Nothing left for me in that god forsaken town. He's gonna hate it, but it's time."  
"So where ya going?"

"Not sure. I think I'm gonna grab a map close my eyes and point. My truck will do the rest."

He grins.

"Well good luck in your new journey."  
"You too."

They eat in silence while watching Swordfish. Bella gets a snide grin to her face. She looks over to Logan.

"He's kind of hot."

"Who?" He questions gruffly wiping his mouth clean.

"The actor."

He rolls his eyes.

"He looks like a fem."

"What?!" She says all indignant.

He shrugs.

"I bet he's gay in real life."  
"The fuck he is. Nothing on that man reads gay! He's as straight as they come!"

He chuckles. She finishes her beer.

"Ya want another?"

"I'll get it."

She makes her way off the bed and grabs them both one. He pats his leg for her to sit. They both drink their beer. He keeps an arm around her waist.

"So you gonna win that girl over when you get back?"

Logan narrows his eyes in thought.

"Hmm, I doubt it."

"I bet you could."

"What about you? You taking that vampire back or giving the wolf a chance?"

She wrinkles her nose in thought.

"It's funny. I used to be literally obsessed with Edward. I mean it was sad how I was about him. I also used to defend Jake left and right. I mean he was my best friend. It's strange really. It's like I've outgrown them both. It was like an odd phase or something. There's just nothing there now. I think that's why I feel like there's nothing left for me in that town. It's just dragging me down."

He nods and kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"I hear ya."

"She'd be an idiot you know."

"Who?"  
"That girl you like. She really should open her eyes."

He says nothing he wasn't sure what to say. He honestly wasn't quite sure how he felt about Jean. Not now anyway. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.

Halfway through the movie; Bella twirls around in Logan's lap. She starts to give him a bit of a lap dance. He grins and places his hands along her ass. She kisses his lips and makes her way down his neck, chest, and even further down. To Logan's surprise Bella undoes his jeans. His cock was already solid and ready to go. He was caught off guard as she put her mouth around it. He gripped the table next to him tightly.

"Fuck…" He moaned with a bit of a growl behind it.

He moved one of his hands off the table and pulled her hair back. He watched as she sucked him off. He couldn't get over how hot it was watching her lips moving along his cock. His eyes rolled back a bit as her tongue ran along the tip of his head.

"You've not a clue how fucking good that feels!" His hips moved off the chair a bit.

Her head continues to bob along him. He continues to watch the live porn before him. He was beginning to see he couldn't get enough of this girl. He wanted her in every which way. She might have been a virgin when he first brought her here. But Logan had unleashed the animal within her. This girl was untamed now. She was in fucking heat and he loved every minute of it. He'd corrupted her no doubt. Bella Swan was truly discovering just who she was sexually. She moaned against his hard cock.

Logan took in a deep breath.

"I'm about to shot a load into that sexy little mouth of yours." He hissed behind that clenched jaw of his.

He warned, he didn't want her got off guard. Last thing he wanted was to gag the poor girl to death. He knew when he came it was going to be the mother-load. Logan hadn't had a blowjob in many years. And for someone that started out a virgin. Bella was doing a good damn job.

A literal full on growl left his mouth as he erupted into her mouth. Much to his surprise; she swallowed it all. She came back up with a sultry grin. He smirked shaking his head and pulling her back into his lap.

"Damn… a virgin?" He utters as she leans against his chest.

She didn't go down like no virgin.

"Ya, sure you haven't done that before?"  
She looks to him bashfully.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"Fuck no far from it. You just caught me off-guard. You did that a bit too well."

"I just went with the flow." She blushes again.

"That and well…"

"Well what?"

"You tasted good."

"Shit!" He says feeling a twinge again just from her saying that.

She softly laughs.

"I've got to admit. Don't take this wrong lil darlin', but you're easily the hottest piece of ass I've ever had."

Bella giggles.

"You're right that is wrong. The old me would have decked the shit out of you."

He smiles.

"You can if you want. Might prove to be kinky."

"Sure it is when you can heal."

"Hell I'd let you beat the crap out of me if ya wanted."

"You've got problems."

"That's no lie…"

Bella's cell rings and she reaches over from Logan's lap and answers it.

"Hello?" She says running a hand along Logan's chest.

He takes her hand kissing it. She rolls her eyes and makes her way out of his lap.

"I'm not doing this with you right now Jake."

"Because!"

Logan fixes his jeans and downs the rest of his beer. He watches as she steps outside. He shakes his head in thought. He was beginning to wish he'd have whipped the little shit's ass. He could hear her outside as he lit up his cigar.

"No Jake you're acting like an ass!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO EDWARD! SINCE WHEN DO YOU TWO TEAM UP! YOU HATE EACH OTHER!"

He hears her laugh.

"You know what FUCK THE BOTH OF YOU! GO SUCK EACH OTHERS COCKS OR SOMETHING JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" She hangs up and Logan's chuckling to himself.

"That girl's got some mouth." He mutters with a grin.

She comes back in and throws her cell into the trash.

"You could just cut it off instead."

She shrugs and plops down on the bed. She covers her face for a moment.

"Ya alright there?"

"Peachy."

"They always act like this? Or am I causing a bit of a problem?"

"You don't strike me as the sort of man that cares if he's a problem."

He smirks.

"You'd be correct darlin', however, I don't wish to cause you more drama than yah've got in yer life already."

"Believe me Logan. You have no idea how those two are. This has been going on way before you. They've been in a pissing match for over a year."

"You mean since you started dating the vampire?"

"Precisely."

"They both want ya in a bad way. Can't say I blame em."

"Yeah well Edward wasn't sure how to put his dick to use."

He has a good laugh at this.

"That kid's something else."

Logan looks over to see her eyes coming to a close. He looks to the time and pinches the bridge of his nose. He finishes the rest of his cigar. He pulls the sheets over her and kisses her forehead.

* * *

The next morning Logan raises up hearing the shower going. He looks to the time. It was 7 am. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. Today was the day of hell and he knew it. Yet he wasn't about to let it go to waste. They still had a few hours left. He'd soak up whatever time he had left with her. He knocks on the door.

"It's open."  
He enters the bathroom and strips down. Logan peeks into the shower. Bella was soaping herself down. He went momentarily stupid. She opens her eyes and laughs.

"Well hello Logan."

He nods and steps inside. Swept away by the few of Bella soaking wet; Logan found himself already pinning her against the shower wall. They automatically locked lips. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he already had his cock in her. He cupped her breast together and sucked on them. His hips jarred ferociously about her. Both were grunting and moaning.

"I want to feel you Bella darlin' come against me." He demanded.

Within seconds he felt her warmth escaping along him.

"AGAIN!" He harshly whispered in the heat of the moment.

She gasped out and did as he ordered.

"Fuck! I never want to stop." He whispered.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good it's unreal."

His movements became more eager. He kissed whatever part of her he could get to.

"Logan…" She uttered breathlessly and kissed his lips.

Both were caught in the moment.

"One more time darlin'." He says softly.

He closes his eyes as he feels her release. He too follows filling her to the brim. Both stay still for a minute. He presses his forehead against hers. He then lowers her back down. Bella rinses off and gets out. Logan leans against the shower with both hands. The water ran across his body. He tried not to think. He didn't want to.

Logan already had Bella's clothes cleaned and laid out. She put them on. She fought the knot in her throat. She wasn't going to do this to him. She agreed to the deal. Don't you dare fucking act all whiny on him Bella Swan you knew damn well what this was. You both agreed. You will not make him feel bad!

Logan comes out and sees that she was already dressed. He was half disappointed, but didn't mention it. He too got dressed. He looked to her and grabbed his keys in thought.

"Let's go get some breakfast."

She nodded as he took her hand. He took her to a Wafflehouse not far from the hotel. Logan took in her once more her long brunette hair, mocha eyes, pouty pink lips. He watched her laugh and smile as they ate.

Bella was doing the same think. She took him his husky voice, deep sea eyes, his feral hair and appearance in general, the cocky way he'd smirk, even how he'd occasionally wink at her. At one point Logan broke another rule of his as he took her hand. After they finished their food they headed back to the hotel.

Bella took off her jacket and plopped down on the bed. Logan plopped down beside her. Before long they were rolling around on the bed; heavily making out. Logan had his hands in the back pockets of her tight blue jeans. He ground himself against her. Before long they were out of their clothes again and under the covers. It'd make their last time before they had to part ways.

Neither stopped kissing as they actually made love. They took their time. They paid attention to each part of the other; their eyes locking often as they continued. Logan felt her coming against him for the last time. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"That's a good girl." He whispered and kissed her lips.

He too came. They held one another for a few more minutes. Logan looked to the time and frowned. He knew it was here. Both had that heart sinking feeling. But they weren't about to discuss it. They'd made an agreement after all. There was nothing to discuss.

They got dressed. Bella walked with Logan to the office to return the keys. When they got back to the bike and truck; Logan picked her up. He sat her on the hood of her truck and kissed her. He placed her hair behind her ears.

"So did I live up to par?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Definitely."

"Good."

He takes in a breath and takes off his jacket. He hands it to her.

"What's this?"

"Just a little reminder… Look back and smile… ok?"

"I can't take your jacket Logan."

He ignores her and places it over her other jacket.

"Looks better on ya; just take care of it."

"Logan…"

"Shh…"

He sighs.

"Don't make this harder than it is." He whispers.

He'd wished he hadn't said that the moment it left his mouth. But it was too late he already had.

He forces a smile.

"Do me a favor and next time ya see the little shits. Kick them both straight in the balls."

She laughs.

"Will do…" She says with a salute.

He winks and kisses her for the last time. He helps her back down and opens the door to her truck.

"Drive safe."

"You too Logan."

He gives her one last nod. Logan hears her truck roar to life as she starts it. Once it does he hops onto his bike. The both start their vehicles. They both stop at the turn off. They glance upon one another once more. From there they go their separate ways. She turns left and he turns right…

_**If enough call for it am willing to make this into a full story… I wasn't sure how many would take interest… Thanks for reading! Xox- Harley…**_


	2. NOTE

Author Note

Please look for sequel under Taking The Plunge on my profile thank you for all the support! Hope you all enjoy the story!


End file.
